My Forged Wedding - Saeki's Affair
by vdaflee
Summary: When she catches her fiance having who's arms will she find comfort in?
1. Chapter 1

**My one of my first attempts of Smut so please let me know what you think. Is this written without a name for the MC so you can hopeful imagine it from your POV. Hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Saeki's Affair<strong>

Thing's had been hard between the two of them lately, with Saeki working so late every night and not getting in till the early hours they were missing each other constantly. Both their schedules often conflicted with each other's and now with these late shifts of his they were lucky if they caught each other in the morning.

Fed up of never seeing her Fiancé she made the decision to surprise him at the studio and take him his favourite meal, it's the least she could do for him she thought since he is working so hard. So that early evening she head over to the studio to drop him off his dinner on her way to Long Island to see the guys. As she walked through reception the security guard greeted her, they knew her by now as over the past year she had popped in to see Saeki on a number of occasions. The Whole building was silent as everyone had gone home, yet as she made her way over to her fiancés room she started to hear noises. As she worked her way closer the noises turned to groans, her heart raced as she stood in front of Saeki's closed door. Praying that the sounds that she could here really weren't what she thought they were. Her hand reached up to the handle and as the door slowly glided open her worse fears where confirmed, there he was leaning against his desk with the legs of another woman wrapped around his waist. As she coughed to let them know they weren't alone Saeki jumped round to see who had interrupted him, only to be confronted with this Honey. The colour drained from his face as he quickly tried to pull up his trousers.

"Here's your dinner" she threw the meal she had prepared at him hitting him square in the chest causing him to gasp for breath. As she stormed out and down the hall, he desperately chased after her stumbling as he tried to catch up.

"Honey, Please I can explain" he cried out to her.

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME HONEY AGAIN! YOU MAKE ME SICK" the venom in her voice let him know that she would not be able to forgive him. He had never heard her sound so angry. The hurt that he saw in her eye's spoke more than words themselves, he couldn't at that moment believe he had been so stupid as he watch her walk away. He wanted to chase her and beg for forgiveness but he knew her too well and knew that if he was to chase it would only make the matter worse.

She stormed down the road in rage blinded by anger and unable to focus as she walked into something tall and hard.

"Geez are you ok? Oh it's you" she looked up to see a friendly face in Yamato "What's up with you?" and with that her anger melted away and sadness overwhelmed her as tears began to fall. "Hey, Hey, seriously what's happened?" he gentle soothing voice was different from is normal arrogant tone, as she began to tell him the event of that evening he held her tight, inwardly cursing his friend for hurting someone so close to him. "Hey, you can stop at mine tonight if you want? I'll sleep on the couch, saves you having to worry about going back tonight".

"Thank you" she replied as she held him tight letting her tears dampen his shirt, being comforted by his hand stroking her hair. As Yamato looked up from soothing her his eye made contact with Saeki, watching him try to make his way over he glared mouthing "Don't you dare" his teeth were clenched together as he fought himself to hold back, Saeki stopped in his tracks knowing full well his friend was furious with him for hurting her so deeply and simply stepped back towards the way that he came.

* * *

><p>Yamato poured her a stiff dink once they arrived back at his and ran a bath for her, she has never seen this side to him before, so gentle and caring and she was grateful, so grateful for his kindness at a time like this. Hours had passed and they continued to drink as he listen to her talk, the two of them became very close on the couch and Yamato found himself gently pushing her hair out of her face, his fingers gentle grazed across her cheek.<p>

"He's and idiot, he doesn't know a good thing when it's in front of him" she blushes at his comment and her heart races as his hand stays on her cheek gently cupping hit in his hand. She doesn't know what comes over her but she can't resist anymore, she has always had fond feelings for Yamato and finally she can act upon them. She slowly leans her body in towards him and lifts his chin towards her with her finger, bringing their lips together.

His heart thumps in his chest as what is happening, this is something he has longed for since they met and finally it is happening. As they pull away from their sensual kiss she whispers in his ear.

"Help me forget, Yamato, Help me forget everything" his heart is pounding uncontrollably as the heat he feels in the pit of his stomach is sending signals right down into his manhood. At her insistent beg he does as she asks and pulls her in to a deep shameless kiss. Every time their lips part they find each other seconds later, their kisses become messy and uncontrollable as their need for each other grows deeper, she pulls at his shirt causing many of the buttons to rip off in her desperation to feel his body. Yamato grabs her and lies her down on the couch where they have been sitting. She lifts off her top exposing her sweet chest encased by her pink lace bra and Yamato's hand reaches around her back to release her bosoms from their hold. His lips work their way down her neck kissing ever inch of her exposed skin, the sensation of his kisses cause goose bumps to appear over her body. Her back arches as his mouth finds her hard protruding nipples and taken them into his mouth, teasing them and nibbling them as she begs for more. As he continues to tease her breasts, his hand slowly runs up her thigh and underneath her skirt, his fingers gentle teasing her heat through a thin barrier of cloth as he feels her wetness seep through. His lips begin to move down her body and trace her inner thigh toying and teasing with her body before he finally and slowly removes the barrier between her and his mouth. The moment his tongue made contact her moans are released, unable to control the feeling of pure ecstasy as he gently caresses her nub. She runs her fingers through his hair every now and then pulls him in closer so she can feel his tongue enter deeper.

She as begins to reach her peak she stops him and pushes Yamato back on to the couch, her hands glide over his firm toned body until she reaches his belt buckle. The moment she undoes his trousers his throbbing member is released into her hands, taking it firmly she begins to stroke it causing him to realise deep satisfying moans. Their mouths meet again as her hand is wrapped firmly around him, her tongue silencing him as his breath quickens and becomes uncontrollable. Her mouth leaves his and as she slowly makes her way down his body his heart races at the thought of what she is about to do. Once she reaches his naval, she gently licks all the way down to his ever growing manhood, as she enters him into her mouth she hears him call out her name as her tongue cleans up some of his escaping seed. Yamato enjoys every deep suck she deliverers, he knows that he has to stop her before she succeeds to soon, he lifts her head up and calls her to him. His trousers still around his waist with just his thick cock being free, as she moves up his body once more, her legs straddle his lap, her heat teasing him as she slowly slides down.

"Oh God" he cries out being unable to control his voice any longer as her body rides his so intensely , his hands hold on to her hips under her skirt as he controls her trusts, watching her clothing ride up around her waist and her bosoms bounce with the force of her movements, his fingers gripping her tightly. He pulls her mouth down to his as their tongues fight for dominance, his hair flopping untidily over his face as he tries to control his body. Her nails claw into his back as she feels him fill her deeper, her mind completely forgetting what it was she wanted to forget. Their pace quickens as the two of them begin to reach their peak both calling out each other's name in pure lust, She feels her body start to quiver and tense as his hard cock brings her body into submission, Yamato's grip upon her thighs tighten as he feels his body building up for its release, the two of them dripping with sweat as their bodies can hold back no more and they surrender themselves to each other. Their body's begin to relax and the two share soft kisses as they try and catch their breath both clinging on to each other when the door bell rings.

"Perfect timing" say's Yamato as the she climbs off and the two giggle, he's does up his trousers and walks over to the door.

"Where is she Yamato, I know she's here she didn't come home and Kuni hasn't seen her" Saeki is there standing before a shirtless Yamato.

"Er" is all he can say as he beings to speak.

"Why are you so sweaty?" Saeki begins to question. As he sees his friend standing their awkwardly all flustered and hot it then occurred to him. "Yamato you didn't did you?" Yamato could see the anger building up in Saeki's face when he heard her call out.

"Yamato who is it?" her voice piercing the silence between the two of them.

"Yamato you didn't, please tell you didn't" at the sounds of his fiancé's voice tears came to Saeki's eyes and his voice started to break as he barges his way in to see her standing there dressed before him in Yamato's shirt


	2. Chapter 2

**I wasn't planning to do a second chapter to this story but after a few requests I did a little follow on, hope you enjoy it :D **

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2<strong>

* * *

><p>As he saw the two of them standing there the gut wrenching pain he felt in the pit of his stomach was unbearable, his honey, his beautiful honey and his friend one of his oldest and dearest friends. He knew he was the one to make the mistake but he had never thought that she would do it to him, he had never even thought about the pain that it would have caused, and now he was experiencing that pain first hand. Her rosy cheeks and ruffled hair, he knew that look, that look was a look of pure satisfaction, that face that she had promised would only be seen by him and now, and now Yamato had seen it too. He fell to his knees in front of her tears filling his eyes, his gaze staring at her feet to ashamed to look her directly.<p>

"Please tell me I'm imagining this, please tell me you didn't do this to me honey, I'm begging you, please tell me it didn't happen" he looked weak and desperate in a crumpled heap on the floor at her feet. She knelt down in front of him and lifted his head so that their eyes met.

"You Takamasa Saeki, disgust me, you are here on your knees in front of me pleading with me to tell you that what you see before you didn't happen. You're there begging me to tell you that I didn't do this to you. Do you remember that not hours ago Takamasa Saeki that you did the exact same thing, without giving me a second thought as that woman's legs were wrapped around your body as you took her there over that desk? You said that I was the only one for you, you told me that you needed no one else whilst I was by your side. That was a lie" her voice was filled with hatred and venom, there was no way she was going to be tricked into feeling guilty about this, this man had betrayed her and there was no going back, she would not forgive for this, she knew well enough that whether or not this was the first time, there would one day down the line be another moment like this, and she was not going to sit and wait with baited breath for that day.

Yamato stood there for once completely lost for words, unsure about what he should do where he should go or if he should stay, unknowing if he was to say something whether or not it would be the right thing to say. Did he feel guilty? Of course. His dear friend was begging the woman he loved to tell her that this wasn't true that what he could see in front of him and to say it didn't happen. At the same time however he could see her, he could see the hatred and heartbreak in her eyes. As he listened to her speak he could hardly believe that this was the kind shy beloved niece of Kuni that had walked through those bar doors a year ago, she was strong and she was confident, she wasn't going to be broken.

"I know I messed up I don't know what came over me, but you did it to" suddenly there was a sharp pain spreading across his face, his hands clutched at his nose desperately as he felt blood trickle down his face. She had hit him, and hard.

"How dare you, do you think I would have done this if I hadn't been so heartbroken, I was upset and I felt unloved and unwanted. I wanted to forget about that pain, I wanted to feel needed, to feel beautiful at a moment when I really didn't feel it at all" Saeki's eyes were full of tears, as he heard his honey speak so truthfully, how did he let this happen , how could he have let this happen. She was his world and he managed to throw it all away and push her into the arms of another man.

"Pl-" he began

"Get out" he reached out his arms to her, she pulled back quickly and stood up, turning her back on him and walking away. "Get Out!" he could hear the harsh tone of her voice and simply nodded rose to his feet and headed towards the door. His eye's met Yamato's and surprisingly he didn't feel any hate towards him, in fact he was slightly happy that she had found comfort in a friend of his, at least he knew that way she would be cared for and safe.

"Look after her for me please" he whispered his words quietly to him and received a knowing nod in return before leaving and pulling the door behind him, where he fell to the ground in sobs.

"Are you ok?" Yamato's gentle voice travelled across the room, he knew perfectly well that she wasn't but he was unsure of what to else to say.

"Will you come here?" she was standing over by the sofa, he simply walked over to her and as he reached her she wrapped her arms around his waist "will you just hold me please" he rested his chin atop her head and surrounded her with his strong muscular arms, holding her tight and secure.

"You can stay in my room tonight, I'll stay out here on the couch" he felt her pull away and look up towards him.

"Will you stay with me please? I don't want to be on my own" he pulls her back in to her large chest and strokes her hair softly.

"Are you sure you want me to after everything?" Yamato places a gentle kiss on her head as he continues to comfort her.

"Of course, please I just want to be held" he nods and she releases him from her grasp, leading him towards the bedroom. She felt so safe and secure in his arms as they lay in bed together, he held her close and continued to stroke her hair until they both fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
